Electrostatic
by princessblair
Summary: She'll go as quickly as she came and you won't even be able to stop her. She's like lightning; she'll leave devastation on her wake and she never strikes twice.


This was supposed to be included in my drabble dumpster but it was simply too long and the ending is a little open ended so I decided to do this as another story. *maybe* I'll write something in Mikasa's POV, IDK... seems likely though as I had enjoyed writing this. Anyway if there are any readers here of Drive thru, I'll be writing a smut fic next so thought I'd just warn you just incase someone's offended by that or something.

The POV is kinda new to me but not entirely unfamiliar so feel free to call me off on it and I'll try and edit as much as I can. Anyway read it and your feedbacks are appreciated, as always. :)

Update: Sequel is up- aptly named-"Whirlwind" Check my profile to see it!

* * *

**Light·ning (līt′nĭng) - **_noun_

a. An abrupt, discontinuous natural electric discharge in the atmosphere.

b. The visible flash of light accompanying such a discharge.

x-x

She went as fast as she came and had left Eren searching for the invisible dusts that were never there.

x-x

"Hey," You slipped on an empty barstool just beside the smoldering woman you had been eyeing for quite some time now. Her dress must have been a warning sign for you. It's red, piping red and hot- much like the wearer and the long slit that reaches up to her upper thighs gave you enough view but still left plenty to your overactive imagination. Your hands itch to reach out and bunch the goddamned hemline up to her waist so you can see more creamy skin, expose more of this sinful creature in front of you but you have to play your cards right, she isn't like any other you've seen before.

She looks mysterious and dangerous. That itself should have been your cue to move on but you were never the one for playing safe so you took a step forward, your eyes drinking in her sight even more. Your eyes rover around her body, like it was your hands that were longing to touch burning skin- you settle for this since when you make your move you'll be doing more than touching.

When you finally reach the empty seat beside her, you think you're in luck. This is a room full of hormonal men and she looked like a prey. You don't question it; instead you look at your acquisition and asked the bartender for another drink and maybe one for her as well.

Much to your surprise, she ignores you. She slinks her body so that her expanse of skin on her back are at your viewing pleasure. You briefly wonder if it was deliberately done so but had argued against it when she spoke.

"I'm not looking for company," Her voice is a million different songs you can barely put together. It's a harmony itself but at the same time it was like the calm before the storm. You liked it.

"I wasn't offering you one. Just a drink." You supply. You watch her back dig in for a deep breath and a soft sigh. Her spine moves a bit whenever she does and it took almost all of your control not to dart your tongue out and trace it. She shifts lightly under your intense gaze and you know she's well aware of the fact that you're mentally fucking her.

"I'm not here for that, either." She swivels her seat to face you full on and if you had thought her body was hot- you clearly haven't seen her face yet. Her hair isn't long; it's just past her shoulders but it looked like it was silky to the touch- the black strands of darkness shines with the bleary lights of the club but it did not hinder its beauty. Her lips were moist and pink with little bite marks at the bottom and it makes your own mouth want to do the same, if it was just as soft as it had looked. Her nose is pert and haughty; it looks perfect for her because she seems the type who is just as so. Her eyes though- it's almond-shaped, sloped to seduce any man or woman she may come across with if you don't drown in her charcoal irises first.

She's a work of art and both of you knew it.

"What are you here for then?" You ask as you take a sip of your liquid courage. It's not like you need it, you have plenty of it and some would even go as far as to call you cocky. However, she's an exception and you know, so you let the alcohol burn your throat and cloud your better judgment because you need it much as you need to run your fingers in her hair.

"You." She replies simply, her eyes bore a hole in your crumpled soul as she stares at you head on. You smirk because you didn't think of any of the implications she might have just laid out on the table, instead your dick thinks for you- tongue licking lips as you give her a sexy show. You didn't even think how lucky you were that she had even given you the time of day.

"Me, huh? How about we go somewhere private so we can discuss how you want me." You reach out just a bit to give her shoulders a tentative stroke. When she doesn't pull away, you let your hands tease the warm flesh with the pads of your drunken fingers- create patterns with the promises of passion but not love.

"That's a bad idea," She finally grabs your wrists to stop you from doing any further damage. "You don't even know my name."

"What's your name then?" You reply cheekily as you hold her gaze with the same ferocity as she does.

"My name is not important—" She lets your wrists go and she digs in her purse, seemingly looking for something. Her brows furrow as she pats around then release slightly when she had found what she was looking for. She holds out an inconspicuous cell phone in front of you and you stare at it in confusion. "But since I already know yours, I'm Mikasa. Please put your number here."

Your mouth forms a small 'o' and you take her phone gingerly. It's exactly the same as yours so you have no problem in maneuvering it as you type your number. It hadn't even occurred to you that the way she spoke might have been creepy, but her whole being had already charmed your logical reasoning. You give it back as soon as you're done.

She takes it and rings you and you give her an offended look when you realized she didn't trust you.

"I'm not going to give you a fake number." You feign a hurt look and raise one of your hands above your heart to give a dramatic effect, expecting a giggle out of her but nothing comes. She looked at you as if you're a loon- her regard as cool as her stormy eyes.

"I will call you, Eren." She stands up bringing her purse along, locking the chains of its handle on the slope of her shoulders. She nods at you once, smoothes her dress and walks away quite fast- your head reeling as to what had just happened.

x-x

She calls you just as she had promised, two days later and this time you had already picked apart everything that had happened that night. You had finally had enough brain cells to stitch together a curiosity on how she had known you and how she had found you.

Still, you're unexplainably attracted to her and you couldn't even muster yourself to be creeped out. You don't know why, and even Armin- whom rarely butts in your business- had told you consistently on how you should be careful around the likes of her.

Your brain didn't even process it, instead you imagine her under you- screaming your name in throws of passion.

"Hey," Your voice is confused wondering who it was who's calling you at this time of the night. It's two am and you haven't slept- kept thinking of the girl you met, _Mikasa,_ with your hands around your excitement. You tried so hard to reach a peak but every time you came close your head would wander on thoughts more innocent; turning you flaccid in a matter of seconds.

"Eren, it's me Mikasa. I hope you still remember me." Her voice is just as you had remembered- sweet but dark- it's like experiencing spring during the night.

"How could I not?" You had hoped it sounded smooth but it came out croaky and desperate. Your breaths are evening out but you're sure she can still hear you panting. You tuck yourself back inside your boxers, blushing madly at the act you had just did.

"That's great." She hums and you can almost feel her next to you. She sounded so close you can almost smell her. You wait for her to continue.

"Are you busy?"

"No." You quickly reply and you admonish yourself for sounding too frantic. You wish she doesn't hear it.

"I'll send you my address, can you come over?"

You didn't even register that it might have been too soon or too fast, but you put your pants hurriedly as you drove over to her place.

x-x

You and Mikasa have been dating for quite some time now; maybe four months maybe more but the only thing you can remember is that it was slowly starting to deteriorate. She is fantastic, just you had predicted. She gets along wonderfully with your friends, even had gone as far as inviting them over to her house for dinners that she didn't consult you with. Armin had simply reveled in her, he kept on repeating on how perfect she is despite the fact that he had warned you before to stay away from her. Jean, your *kind of* friend can smell out the fishiest personalities had quickly warmed up to her as well and had even more than once suggested that she should date him instead.

Really, your friends could be embarrassing at times but you're glad she's okay with them even in their weird glory.

She's wonderful, you repeat to yourself. She cooks for you when you're too damn tired, she cleans your apartment for you even if you had refused and she almost never asks for anything; just you. She would often lightly ask you to never leave her, it was teasing so you didn't hear the gravity of her words and how she had said them but you would always say never. Never leave her. And you wouldn't.

She's amazing in bed too, aiming to please you more than anything and most of the times you're so mind-blown that you couldn't even catch your breath enough to tell her that she's perfect. She doesn't even flinch when you tell her your shameful fantasies; instead she tries so hard to relieve them for you. If you ask, she gives and it's that fact that unnerves you.

She was too good to be true.

During work, your head would sometimes float as to why and how she came into your life. Everything had happened in a whirlwind and you didn't have enough time to ask her, nor did she give any explanation too. A lot of thoughts passed through you- was she going to murder you? Was she a criminal? How did she know you?

None of your questions had ever been answered, and you keep telling yourself that it came too fast for you to simply comprehend.

You talked to Armin about it, of course your friend had defended her relentlessly- warning you that if you so much as hurt her, he would never forgive you for it. Armin had a knack of reminding you your flaws, sometimes in a good way but more often than not, in a bad way.

He would remind you your inability to keep a relationship for more than a month and that Mikasa is different. He reminds you that she's the one you should not let go but your morbid curiosity tells you otherwise.

"It's getting boring" Your excuses are as lame as your pickup lines and Armin is having neither of those. He takes a swig of the beer you offered him as he flicks through your TV, looking for the documentary channels. You let the low murmur of the TV distract you just a bit as your friend pieces together an appropriate reply.

"Why didn't you establish some rules if you're so afraid of commitment then? Tell her right away rather than lead her on." He switches the TV off after mumbling about how he had already seen those shows. He focuses his attention on you, facing his body, leaning softly on your couch that Mikasa had recently bought for you.

It scares you even more.

"I don't know…" You answer pathetically. The romance part was too fast that you didn't even have enough time to think of anything other than her. The way she would pop by with your favorite food on hand, the way she would comfort you after a bad day, the way she would sing off-key when her favorite song is on the radio. She's a meteorite you can't stop as she pierces through your layers.

"Break up with her then if you're not so sure." Armin challenges you. You can hear the irritation in his tone and you're new to it since he's always the patient one between the two of you.

You shy away. "No," You firmly state.

The both of you won't be able to talk about it again for quite some time.

x-x

"Hmmm?" Her tresses tickle your nose since she's lying on your chest. Her hair had taken residence on your face and you're used to it by now since you have been dating for eight months give or take. Your relationship with her is still fast, you've gone as far as to give her your spare keys so she would be able to visit you anytime. Even though you're still balls deep infatuated with her, you're still afraid though.

There are still no answers and every time you would bring them up, she would change the subject and avert her eyes shiftily.

"Wake up." You tell her and try to push her away. You didn't notice how cold you have acted towards her lately; instead you chalk it off as getting used to her. She doesn't comment on it and even if she did you'd just ask her questions and that would lead to another avoidance on her part.

The bed was warm, soft but firm- she had just bought it last month when she had complained about back pains from your old mattress and frames. You didn't argue, it was her money after all and you found that the more you denied her, the more persistent she became. It was a little cute at times but somewhere along the road, you had grown to be spiteful of it.

You are so worn down by the length of the relationship and the thought of it. You've developed a tendency to avoid her but she doesn't seem to mind, often taking what she can have and never asking for something you would never offer her.

"I'll make breakfast."

She did and it wasn't as delicious as before.

x-x

You call her and tell her you'll be having a boy's night out with your friends, Armin included. She's more at ease if he's with you anyway.

"Be safe, okay?" She reminds you and you mentally roll your eyes at her overbearing nature, you're sure you'll never miss.

"Yeah." You answer and you end the call without as much as a goodbye.

Of course, you're not planning to go out with Armin nor at least Jean to tell you how stupid this idea is. Instead you're with your usual crew that you had ignored for ten months now since she had entered your life. They're your regular bar-hopping friends, the ones you'll never introduce to your mother or girlfriend since they will never approve.

You're here anyway and they'll never tell you how moronic you're acting.

"The missus finally unlocked your cage, man!" The man slaps your back hard and you can't even remember what his name was, that's how inebriated you are now. The lot of you had already run down three clubs, taking the most potent poisons called liquor and you're not stopping anytime soon. You spot a wild flock of girls and you grind your hips on them, your hardness digging on the small of their slutty backs as they press themselves harder on you wantonly.

You didn't even think of the girl you had, how she would feel if she sees you like this. The alcohol is doing a splendid job tuning away the usual voices in your head and it makes you feel alive, more alive than ever before.

A hand drags you out of the dance floor and out of the club. You scramble to your feet as you try to catch up with the pace as you had almost stumbled when waves of bodies crashed into you.

"What?" You shout against the music. The hand is pulling on your jacket and you don't appreciate the way it's stretching the expensive leather.

"We're going to another club, man; hoes here are too loose, let's look for tighter pussies." Your companion tells you and you nod despite the nagging feeling that you shouldn't.

x-x

The strobe lights of this club makes you dizzy, it's too bright and too flashy but it seems like it's popular with the ladies so you decide to stay. The effect of the alcohol is pounding in your veins, your head doesn't hurt yet but it is enough to stop any logical thoughts from happening. You spot a woman, lonely but she looked like she's enjoying the song as her head is bobbing to the beat and you know she'll be perfect for a quick blowjob.

You approach her with no other thoughts in mind, her red dress blaringly standing out against the club, her thighs exposed- open for you to ogle.

"Hey," You tell her, nodding to the bartender to give you another drink that you need. She doesn't reply instead she directs her whole body in your direction giving you a beautiful view of her ample breasts. It's too big, you think but it will be bouncing on top of you later so it doesn't matter.

The rest of the conversation alludes you, all you know is that you had another toxic drink, you mumbled something in her ear and the next thing you knew you're naked and so is she but she's screaming your name in ardor.

x-x

"Eren?" A broken voice wakes you up. It's too early you think and something's pounding too hard on your head and you don't know what that is. You should probably open your eyes to check who is at your room but the moment you try, your eyes burn painfully so you settle them into closing right away. You groan, your head hurts like a bitch and you can hardly breathe since there's something hindering you from doing so. More specifically, there's something on top of you or maybe someone~ you don't know and it is restricting your lungs from gasping for air.

You push it away with your tired hands and you hear light sobs from your doorway that's too loud.

"Shut up." You murmur and you're thankful that the person had enough audacity to leave. You heard light footsteps and a significant closing of a door so you brace yourself to sleep the pain of a hangover away.

x-x

"Good morning, sleepy head." A giggle beside you startles you out of your sleep, you slowly close your eyes and you're thankful it didn't hurt as much as before. There was a light thump in your head but it was bearable enough and you think you should probably drink a lot of water for that.

"Nghhh—" Your throat is harsh and scratchy, you can only manage so much. You rub your hands across your face to wipe the sleep off it. Your hazy eyes start to focus on your bed partner and your heart almost stops when you realize who it is.

"Who the fuck are you?" You demand, scrambling off the bed without realizing you're naked. The stranger looked shocked at your outburst but hasn't made a move for her clothes, her red strappy dress lying on the floor.

You don't wait for an answer; rather, you pass her clothes and attempt to shove her away from your apartment. You try to remember what happened but stopped cold when you recall the voice early on.

x-x

You call her relentlessly because it doesn't make sense for her to disappear as if she had never existed. You tried driving over to her apartment but it was sordidly empty much like your heart. You check your apartment as well, see if she had left anything, but you find nothing that will give away of the fact that she had been with you for ten months except for her memories that linger on your idiotic brain.

When your thirtieth call this hour had been disconnected, you try and call Armin; maybe he should have some clue. You knew he would scold you for being so reckless and stupid but honestly, you'll take anything in if it means you'll get to find her fast and explain. Explain what? You do not know, all you know is that you're stupid and you wish she's not that far gone.

"What?" Armin's sharp tone suggests that he had probably known what you had done. You couldn't blame your friend, the boy had grown fond of Mikasa and it wasn't hard to, really.

"Do you know where she is?" Your voice cracked and you could hear the tears you didn't realize were falling from your eyes. You swipe them away and focus your eyes back to driving, cars swiftly passing you by as your heart feels heavy on your chest.

"No," Armin bites coldly but you can't really blame him. He had warned you about this, he had several times, but you would often cower behind your excuses.

"Please. I need to—"

"Maybe you should just forget everything that had happened." That probably was the most hurtful thing anyone could ever tell you.

x-x

Months and months had passed and there is no trace of her ever coming into your life. Armin had reverted back to his old self, still hangs out with you but avoided the matter altogether like a white elephant inside a room. You still don't have your answers but now you think Armin has them since he looked like he still knew where she was.

"Armin, who was she?" You asked one day as you friend offered to help you organize your life together. The only reminder of her in your apartment is the couch and bed she bought for you and you often curl on them in loneliness.

"She was no one." He insists but you can't afford to care anymore so you push further.

"You knew her; you're too smart to trust anyone you had just met." You deduce. His face doesn't give anything away and it reminds you of her whenever she would school herself away from her emotions. She rarely does it, her smile would often grace her lips, but when she does you realize it had disturbed you on how easily she could manipulate anyone into doing something.

"Maybe I did. Doesn't matter though. You're through, right?" It was rhetorical but it was a blow below the belt and it hurt more than you care to admit. You hadn't even realized that you probably cared for her yet.

"All the more reason to tell me." You stubbornly reply. He doesn't bite the bait and faces away from you.

"Not my story to tell."

You _hmph_ in annoyance, Armin wouldn't budge- but you're known to never have given something up so you don't give this conversation and her up.

"She's gone, as you can see. I doubt she'll care." You tell him. Your tone makes him angry as if you're only curious and not dying inside from the longing you're feeling. You should probably amend it but you're too tired, it's been three months since she's left and you hardly had any sleep.

"She's the girl you used to bully back in middle school. You called her Fatty Mikky." Armin narrows his eyes towards you. Your brows crease in confusion. "She had a huge crush on you, obviously." Armin rolls his eyes and continues arranging your shit together as he leaves you wondering what the hell that was.

x-x

She'll go as quickly as she came and you won't even be able to stop her. She's like lightning; she'll leave devastation on her wake and she never strikes twice.

You can only hope you will be able to catch up to her and hold on as tightly as you can, praying that she wouldn't burn you.

You had relentlessly persuaded Armin into telling you where she was. He seemed like he knew since he would ditch you at times, going off to fishy meetings he doesn't explain. Still, you're afraid of angering Armin since he's probably your last chance if you still want to see her again.

"Just tell me where she is, please." You beg him one day over the phone after his tirade of how you couldn't just keep it in your pants. Why you felt the need to fuck everything up after having something so wonderful in your life, you couldn't understand but at this point you'll give just about anything, _anything_.

"I don't know, I told you."

"Bullshit she—"

"She doesn't tell me jack about anything. Too afraid of running into you and maybe you'll fuck that up too, huh? Aren't you satisfied that she even gave you a little bit of her time, you want to ruin the rest of it as well?" His voice is shaking with anger that is rightfully appointed at you. You don't offer any explanation as to why you're so hell bent into finding her, even if Armin had asked before. It's not because you're afraid, it's just that she has the right to know first but you know if you wanted Armin to talk, you're going to have to tell him.

It was then that you realized it. Girls like her should be held on tightly to, because once you let go- she'll leave you as fast as lightning strikes.

"But…" You start dejectedly, your heart pummeling face down on the ground. It's your last attempt. "I love her."

It was all it took for Armin to furiously tell you her exact address.

x-x

You knock at the door patiently since you're probably unwanted anyway. She asks with that singsong voice of hers, "Who is it?" but you don't reply. Too bothered by the fact that she might not answer the door if she hears your voice. She sounds okay, unlike you- you're shaking and you've never felt like this before even as a teenager.

She opens the door shortly; her hair is in disarray- pulled up into a bun haphazardly just as you had rushed here blindly. She's wearing one of your jerseys you had lent her before and your heart clenches with joy that she's probably as miserable as you, but you don't want to get your hopes up.

You wait for her to slam the door on your face but she doesn't.

"Eren? Are you okay?" She asks and you knew then and there that she would give and give but she will never leave anything for herself so you will vow to do the same so you will be on equal pages.

"Y-yes I- uh…" You stammer, your heart pounding loudly, joyfully rejoicing that she's here in front of you and she's looking at you like she had before. Her eyes do not hold spite or grudges but they looked like they're hurting and you promise yourself you'll take that away. Ten months will never be enough.

"I came to get you back." You tell her and you've never been more sure of anything in your whole life.


End file.
